She's got you high
by Kai-Cresent-Moon
Summary: Miroku finally confesses his feelings for Sango, but she doesnt believe him and believes he's just toying with her emotions. While Inuyasha is trying to figure out which girl he wants. A few jealousy games help him make his choice. InuxKag and MirokuSango
1. Fireflies

She's got you high

Chapter one: Fireflies

I sat there on the river bank looking at my hand, the cursed one. My Kazana could and would endanger all his companions. Kagome, Inuyasha, (And he wasn't going to let him die until he chose between Kagome and Kikyo) and Sango. _'Sango…'_ I thought as the wind rustled trough my hair softly, making my bangs fly above my face, my violet eyes narrowed into a sorrowful position. "Why is she so violent?" I mumbled, "if she wasn't I would've told her how I felt ages ago."

Just then I felt a presence in my area, I took my staff, and heard a twig snap. I turned around to look who it was. It turned out to be Sango herself. Her dark brown hair moves with the wind, and her dark eyes seemed to glisten in the moonlight. After a moment I stammered, "S-Sango, what are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep," she said flatly.

She came closer and sat next to me, feeling calmer, I sat down again. I took short glances at her, but her eyes were fixed on the moon, not knowing how to attract her attention, I whispered, "Fireflies…"

She looked at me, bewildered, and replied, "Fireflies? What about them?"

Normal P.O.V.

"Well, um, they're really pretty to watch, and since it's spring….well they'd come," he then said with more force, "at night! Which it is…"

Sango looked at him with more confusion now. "And how do you know it's spring? All the laces we've been to had the same whether conditions no matter how long we stayed.

He looked at her, paused, and then replied, "Because….I'm a monk, and holy men know all about nature!"

She raised an eyebrow. Miroku and 'holy' didn't exactly fit in the same category, at least not as long as he kept flirting with women and asking them to bear his child. Of course, it annoyed her all the more that some have said 'yes'. She sighed, a sad look in her eyes. Even if he was a lecherous womanizer, she was attracted to him, and the attraction went beyond a simple crush. Miroku seemed to notice her sadness and lifted her chin up. Did he notice she liked him, and would he take advantage of it? Half of her hoped he would, while the other half would beat him to a pulp if he did. "Sango…." he began, his face close to hers, his violet eyes staring into her dark ones, the fireflies buzzing around them.

At that moment, she was sure he would kiss her, and she waited for him to do so, so she could hit him afterwards. But instead he said, "Are you thinking about Kohaku?"

Her eyes widened then narrowed to their sad position once more. How could she say 'no'? Avoiding the question, she asked, "Why do you look so sad?"

Miroku stared at her for a moment; he couldn't tell her the truth why so he said, with a said and grievous tone to emphasize his answer, "Because no woman seems to want to bear my child for the greater good, only because they want to get into my hayakama (A/N: I think that's how it's spelt)."

"Well maybe one would if you don't keep telling them what they want to hear and be yourself," she said coolly, angered by his reply.

His eyes widened in shock at her answer and said, "But telling them what they want to hear is part of my nature, I _am_ being myself."

He got an idea and bent over, whispering in her ear seductively, "Are you jealous?"

"N-no! I am just predicting that your death won't be by the hand of Naraku, but by a mob of angry village women," she said, ignoring the fleeting pleasure of the sensation of his hot breath against her ear.

He smiled at her answer. No way he would hide how he felt any longer. It's part of his nature to tell women what they wanted to hear, and in this case, he was sure she wanted to hear it. Then he whispered, "You know, being myself never seems to help. Any other suggestions?"

"Sticking with one woman makes you more desirable, letch." she said.

He mentally checked out 'tell her how I feel' from his to-do list. But he lamely asked, "Would _you _desire me?"

Her pulse quickened when he asked that question. What should she say? If she said 'no' it would be lying, but since when did she care about that anyway? And if she said 'yes' he might think she likes him already, even tough it was the truth, or he might not notice it and become a better person. Then again, why would he change for her desire? "Maybe," she said, "time can only tell, letch."

"Then I shall try my best," he mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Um…. 'Then I shall try my best'." he said, choosing to tell the truth, only to avoid a punch on her part.

_**Whack! **_But it was pointless. He sat on the ground, rubbing his cheek and cursing himself. And since he was doing that he didn't notice the crimson blush on Sango's cheeks.

_**A/N**_

_**I know most of you wanted/were expecting a kiss, but this isn't a one shot so I'm saving it, at least until chapter two. (Miroku scowls)**_

_**Review! (you just HAD to be expecting that) **_


	2. Two Kisses and a Punch

Chapter two: Two Kisses and a Punch

The silver haired Hanyou sat in the tree observing his companions. Sango, the demon slayer, sat flushed in one corner of the camp, trying to cover her face, and mumbling something to herself. A moment later the monk, Miroku came in rubbing his cheek. The fox demon, Shippo, was asleep beside Kilala, Sango's fire-cat. As for Kagome, she was fast asleep in her sleeping bag. He then looked at the sky and saw glowing orbs fly past. "Perfect timing, Kikyo," he said to himself with a grin.

He jumped out of the tree and began leaving camp, but the monk restrained him. "Don't go, Inuyasha." He said firmly.

Inuyasha shook off his grip on his arm and growled, "Don't tell me what to do."

"Don't go," Miroku repeated, but this time adding, "For Kagome."

"Kagome?" he said confused.

"Yes, Kagome! Even though she pretends she's fine with it and she doesn't mind, it really hurts her when you leave her to go meet the living dead."

"Why would it….? I mean, she doesn't-" Inuyasha began, but he was cut off by a loud yawn.

He looked and saw Kagome rubbing her eyes. She looked up at the glowing orbs and breathed, "Kikyo," then with a louder tone she continued. "Kikyo! Wait-Inuyasha….did he go already?" she said to Sango.

"No, not yet," Sango replied, inclining her head towards Inuyasha.

Miroku hissed to Inuyasha, "You go talk to Kagome, and make up you mind! You can't have both of them," then he playfully added, "I want one."

Inuyasha nearly hit him, but, again, Miroku restrained him. Inuyasha gave up trying and went over to Kagome. He whispered, "Come with me."

"To Kikyo?" she asked.

"Well….yes! Feh! Where else could I be talking about?"

While they were gone, Miroku took a seat next to Sango. "Sango…." he said.

"Yes," fantasizing him telling her that he likes her.

"Would you….." he began.

"Yes?" she pressed, her eyes glittering.

"Would you bear my child?" he asked.

_**Whack!**_ He winced at the punch but pursued, "Sango, dear, you don't understand why I am asking this of you."

"So you can have a successor to finish Naraku, god."

"Well, yes and no, really."

"Well, if that is all you are going to say to convince me to bear your child, my answer will remain a 'no'," she said firmly.

He sighed at her ignorance and caressed her cheek with his hand, gently, and then said "What about a kiss?"

She was shocked by his boldness. "No!" she exclaimed, pushing his hand away from her face.

"On the cheek at least." he pressed.

She hesitated, but for him, the hesitation was enough. He cupped her mouth, bent over and kissed the spot right next to her cheek. "That's enough for me," he said.

She trembled at his touch, which sent shivers of delight down her spine. She thought about letting him in, and letting him know everything she hid from him. But he blew it! He groped her! "No wait! SANGO! It really wasn't me this time," he shouted after her.

She stopped and turned around and said, "Then, what was it?"

"This," he said, holding up a weird looking demon who nervously smiled at her.

She then, without hesitation attempted slaying it. But Miroku moved it out of the way saying, "Now, there's no need for…"

Her weapon hit him instead. "OW!" he exclaimed, letting go of the demon. He managed to dodge most of the attack, but it still left him with an injury on his arm.

She gasped. "Oh, Houshi-Sama, I didn't mean to….really, I didn't." She exclaimed, stepping in front of him.

He then, with his other arm, pulled her close. "Miroku-what are you-"

But her sentence was cut short.

Kagome trudged behind Inuyasha until they reached a clearing where they found the miko, Kikyo, looking as radiant as ever, with the glowing orbs, the souls of dead women, floating around her. She lifted her beautiful dark eyes to meet Inuyasha's golden gaze. They were filled with love, that is, until she shifted them to Kagome. "What is she doing here?" she said coldly.

"I need a lot of re-evaluating to do." he replied.

The miko raised an eyebrow in enquiry. He continued, "So, Kikyo, I don't think that I should see you until I finally made up my mind about my choice."

"I see," she said with understanding. "Let me know when you do."

"I w-" he was cut short as she pressed her lips against his.

'_No! Kagome...'_ he thought.

The miko stepped back then disappeared through the forest. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome run back towards the camp. "Kagome, wait!" he shouted, running after her.

Miroku was hugging her, holding her close, (A/N I was going to make him kiss her but the title says 'one punch'), why though, Sango didn't have to wonder for long. "Sango…..I….I….I love you!" he exclaimed.

She was sure he was saying what she wanted to hear. But if he knew what she wanted to hear, but if he knew what she wanted to hear it meant he knew of her feelings for him, "You-You Jerk! How can you toy with my feelings like that! You heartless letch!" she exclaimed, pushing him back and running away.

He was too shocked to immediately react but after a few moments he called after her, shouting, "Sango! Sango!"

He let her be and sighed, knowing he shouldn't have told her how he really felt about her. He reluctantly sat down on a tree trunk. Just then Kagome ran into the camp, crying, so he got up and said, "Kagome? Is everything all-"

He was interrupted as Kagome pressed her lips against his. He saw Inuyasha run in. _'Oh crap! I am __**dead**__!"_

"Kagome…." Inuyasha breathed, hurt, before he rushed out of camp angrily.

A/N

What? I said two kisses! Doesn't mean I'd stick to the pairings, I am a complete drama queen, I have to put A LOT of drama into it. Well, he didn't exactly kiss Sango, did he? Dang! I promise he will in the next chapter! This is my first fanfic so I wouldn't know better, would I.

Review reluctantly adds please! my mum pats my head and says, "Always remember your Ps and Qs"


	3. Spare me your goodbye kiss!

Chapter three: "Spare me your goodbye kiss!"

Inuyasha stared at his reflection in the river. Kagome finally fought back and the blow was fatal. He felt his heart burn and die when he saw her kiss Miroku. He sighed. Kikyo should be here soon, he has finally made up his mind. He knew who he would choose, he finally found out who he wants.

Sango sat in the hot springs. How could he play her like that? How could he take advantage of her feelings for him? Did she really mean so little to him? She was joined by Kagome who looked her in the eye and exclaimed with extreme guilt, "Gomen nasai!" she said.

"What for?" Sango replied.

"Well Kikyo kissed Inuyasha in front of me, and I decided to fight back by…..kissing…..Miroku." She said.

Sango's eyes widened, "He let you?"

"He didn't have much of a choice really, he was in the middle f a sentence when I did and afterwards all he said was 'Sango'."

Sango's heart leapt. Maybe he did love her! She felt like hugging Kagome if it weren't for her nudity. She smiled instead and realized she needed to see him right away. She shook Kagome's shoulders and said, "Where is he!!!?"

Kagome sadly replied, "At a village."

Sango didn't notice the hint of sadness in Kagome's voice and got out quickly. She put on her kimono and ran to the nearest village. She was Miroku surrounded by women, and what she saw next caused her heart to break. One of the girls, and a very pretty one at that, bent over and kissed Miroku on the lips! Miroku looked in Sango's direction and saw her expressionless, pale perfection. Sorrow twisted his face as he breathed, "Sango…"

Sango then concluded that one girl will never be enough for him. So she just smiled and said, "I think we should get some more supplies."

Then she turned her heel and went into the market. She waited for the salesman to weigh out some rice for her. He looked at Miroku who was still the center of attention, and muttered something. "What was that?" Sango asked.

"You see that man there?" he said, inclining his head in Miroku's direction.

"Yes," she replied eagerly.

"This is his hometown. He hasn't been here for ages."

"Oh, is it really? He never mentioned being near his-" she stopped herself in mid-sentence.

"Yes," pain broke her voice as she replied.

He saw the look in her eyes and misunderstood. "If there was one thing I never thought he would be is what he has become."

"And what is that?" she asked.

"A baka," he said handing her the rice.

Just then, the handsome letch himself interrupted their conversation. He greeted the salesman but then focused on Sango. "Look, Sango, I know what you're thinking." He said.

She thanked the salesman and she continued walking down the market. Miroku followed her, waiting for her reply. She smiled and simply said, "I guess you finally found someone to bear your child."

Miroku looked astounded at her answer and her behavior. Didn't she care about him at all? He knew she didn't like him, but does she not care about him to this rate? She began picking fruits. "Guess we're done." she said giddily.

"We are?" he said, misunderstanding the situation.

"Yes, we don't need any more supplies. How far is camp?" she asked, "Because I'm tired."

"Far," he said.

"Then I guess I'll stay at an inn. Poor Kags will be jealous." she said, trying to ignore the heartache that resided within her.

Miroku couldn't take it anymore. She was undeniable. He pulled her towards him and crashed his lips against hers. She thought she would hit him on the spot but her arms and all were limp and numb. The kiss swept through her. And she unwarily kissed him back. He held her to him tightly. By the time she had regained her senses, Miroku's lips and body had parted hers. He panted, looking her straight in the eye with inevitable determination and something else Sango couldn't manage to decipher. "What about your lady friend?" she said, ignoring the kiss' effect on her.

"Good word choice, Sango, she is my _friend_ and nothing else. She means nothing more to me."

"So if you kiss all your _friends_ I guess I fall into that category."

Miroku bit his lip in exasperation. "How can I convince you that I love you?" he said desperately.

"You can't," she said, walking away.

He caught her arm. "At least….at least let me take you somewhere where you can stay. The inns in my village are pricy." He said.

She looked at him and noticed his pain. He led her by the arm to her house. The woman who used to live with me lives here." He said. "Ane-chan!" he exclaimed, while Sango awaited a young and beautiful lady.

An old lady rushed out and hugged Miroku tightly. Then she went backwards and cupped his face. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter, this is Sango, my l-my friend." He said.

The old lady then hugged Sango and warmly greeted her, leading her and Miroku into the house. Miroku said he would be the one to show Sango her room. He led her down the hall and opened the door to a room that looked so clean and tidy and uninhabited for years. He put the supplies in one corner of the room and made his way out. Before he left he said, "You can sleep in my room. Ane-chan's room is too small for you. I'll sleep in the shed outside. It's empty anyway."

He turned to leave but she said, "Miroku."

He turned to face her again. "Yes?"

"Arigatto Gozaimasu." she said.

Just then her lecherousness took over again and he stepped closer to her, close enough for her to feel his breath against her face and said, "Anything for you, my love."

He turned around and left, leaving Sango to the solitude of his room. She lay down on the futon and thought about everything that happened in the past few days. It must be Valentine's day. The day Kagome told her about. She had serious thinking to do. Miroku had kissed her and only half an hour after the other girl kissed him. Would one girl ever be enough for him? She sighed and rolled to one side. In this position she could hear faint voices. One voice was male, Miroku's most likely, and the other was female, probably the nice old lady. "Oh but, Sweetheart, why?"

"I can't risk endangering them , so I figured I go there on my own. But I'm glad Kagome-San let me join them in the first place. I got two things out of it after all," he said.

"And what are those?"

"Friendship….and….love."

Sango gasped and she pressed her ear harder onto the wall in desperation. "Did you tell her?"

"Tried too…..but Sango's a tough egg, guess it's one of the many things I love about her."

"At least tell her goodbye."

"Ihe, she's probably asleep. And I have to leave at dawn."

"I'll tell you what to do instead then,"

And then the voices became faint and distant. Sango lay back on her futon on one side and began crying silently. He was leaving after all. And he wouldn't even stay to say goodbye to her. Maybe if she told him everything that's been n her mind for the past few days, maybe then he wouldn't leave, maybe he'd even…

But sleep took over and as soon as it did the room's door opened and Miroku came in. He placed a note enclosed with a sakura flower on her bedside. He moved her hair out of her face and stared at her for what seemed like hours, memorizing every detail of her face. He gently stroke her cheek and then planted a kiss on her forehead. He started to get up and then……(A/N Wait for it…)

_**Whack!**_ He rubbed his cheek in one corner of the room. "What? She hits me even when she's asleep?! This woman is lethal, I tell you!" he exclaimed, adding, "It's as if it's embedded in her program or something."

He looked at his beloved who was sleeping on the futon only minutes earlier, and noticed she was very much awake. "€€Ҝ! I guess you're a light sleeper then." He said, but she wasn't paying attention to him, she was reading the note.

She looked up in distress. She jumped forward and started pounding his just tearfully. She was sobbing into his Hayakama. He remained expressionless. "Sango…" he said.

"M-Miroku…..what would make you stay?!" she said in desperation.

"I want to stay, I really do, but…I believe this is the best decision."

"Maybe for you!" she shouted.

Miroku lifted her chin up and looked deeply into her eyes and said, "Sango, can I ask you a question?" (A/N Ya'll know what's going to happen!)

"Yes, anything!" she said, hoping it would make him stay.

"Would you bear my child?" (A/N: Speak of the obvious. (sighs) Ya'll must hate me now.)

_**Whack!**_ Miroku didn't mind this time, he was used to the pain. He smiled and said, "That is the only serious thing I could possibly ask of you. Give my regards to Inuyasha, and Lady Kagome. Good bye, Sango." Pain broke his voice as he said the last three words.

She was so upset she began pounding his chest harder. Then she stopped and got up. "Fine, go! And spare me your goodbye kiss!"

_**A/N**_

_**Wow I never thought I'd get this far. You see, I suck with fanfics. Anyway, don't get your knickers in a twist, the romance between Sango and Miroku shall persevere. And who do you think will end up with Inuyasha?**_

_**Well it doesn't really matter since I'm dumping these crappy chapters day after day. So you wont have to wonder for long. Since this chapter was somewhat confusing I'll try my best to make the next one worthwhile. **_

_**Wait, I'm going to put in an alternative par. for one of the paragraphs above:**_

Just then her lecherousness took over again and he stepped closer to her, close enough for her to feel his breath against her face and said, "Anything for you, my love."

"**Well you could at least chew on a mint plant, your breath stinks!" (way to kill the romance!) she thought.**

_**I would also like everyone who reviewed or read this. **_

_**Review! (looks around for my mum) score! (her mum prods her head) ummm…please?**_

_**Diclaimer (sorry I didn't put one in earlier): I do not own INUYASHA, wish I did though, his ears are soooo CUTE!**_


	4. A Meeting With a Dog Demon

_**I would like to thank:**_

_**kumikonhan**_

_**ash-girl014**_

_**xXbeautifullyshatteredXx**_

_**LinkFangirl01**_

_**demonfang73**_

_**Ferlooka**_

_**etc. (sorry, that's all I have listed)**_

_**For reading, reviewing or favouriting (is that even a word??) my story! **_

Chapter four: A Meeting with a Dog Demon

The silver haired Hanyou sat at the riverbank. Was he having second thoughts about his choice. He looked up and saw….

'_Kagome…'_

But it was just his imagination. He sighed and blinked again, seeing his half brother, Sesshomaru (A/N I couldn't resist putting him in!). The Hanyou reached for his blade but he stopped him. "Inuyasha, I am not here to fight you," he said.

"You're….not?" he asked.

He gave him a cold glare. "I am not, get over it and move on." he said. (A/N Meanie! Inuyasha's going through a tough time!)

"What do you want?!" Inuyasha said angrily.

Sesshomaru looked at the moon and said, "You're waiting for _that_ woman, correct?"

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru's golden glare overwhelmed Inuyasha's. "The last time you didn't listen to me you were killed by that miko." he spat.

Inuyasha's ears flattened at the sound of the truth, and the worst part was, it was coming out of his half brother's mouth. Inuyasha shrugged and Sesshomaru said, "You have never taken my advice, and I don't expect you to start, but I think you should test which woman you like more." (A/N An unexpected turn of events, thanks to sesshy sama. So the choice will have to wait.)

"And how do you suppose I pull that off?"

After a moment's hesitation the dog demon said, "Well, you could always invite her to journey with you for a while."

"Umm, brother, I'm not complaining or anything, but how come you're getting along with me?"

The Sesshomaru figure laughed nervously and exploded into dust. Inuyasha sighed. "Why don't dreams ever come true?" he asked. (A/N I was going to make the hallucination say something silly, but you'll see what I mean)

Suddenly three monkeys came into view. Inuyasha stared at them and then….

'Twitch.'

They all ended up with huge bumps on their heads. He heard a gasp and turned around, seeing Kagome. "And just when I thought of talking it over with you…" she began then angrily exclaimed (A/N you know what's coming), "Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!" And that lasted around half an hour.

_**A/N **_

_**I am sooooo sorry, the chapter is sooooooo short. I'll make the next one longer for sure, besides, I have to fit in Naraku, Sesshomaru (The real one, I don't know how to spell his name --;), Kagura, Kohaku, Sango, Kikyo, Kagome and Inuyasha (let's momentarily not talk about Miroku's journey to give me a break)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, wish I did though, his ears are SO cute! **_


End file.
